Shizuo's Birthday
by SwitchbladeSister
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima's Birthday is like any other day, wait why is Izaya running toward his apartment?


Today is the worst day ever for me. Most enjoy this kind of day, but I don't. I have no real reason to. People rarely pay attention to this specific day, and I'm used to it. Today, the 28th of January is my birthday and I, Shizuo Heiwajima, the famed monster of Ikebukuro wishes the day would hurry up and end. I sigh and take a look at the time on my watch. It's only just gone past nine in the morning, great. I'm waiting for Tom to start work, he insisted I have the day off but I have nothing else to do. Chances the flea will appear and fuck up my day too; then again he does that every day, why would today be any different? After a short while, Tom appeared. He said something about today being a short one since there aren't many people to see today. I nodded to show I heard and understood. We slowly made our way to the first one.

Returning from the 4th guy I sighed a little in frustration. Those guys were irritating, but not to the point where I could warrant harming them. I almost wish the flea would show up so I could chase him and get it out of my system. That could have sounded a lot better, I do not want to see the flea, but it would help since I can throw stuff at him. Before we visited anyone else, Tom decided we should grab some lunch at that it would be his treat. Sometimes he's too kind, but I know he'll just insist that he pay if I argue. I nod in appreciation as Simon wishes me a happy birthday, he knows I don't care about my birthday, but each year he says it. After a short meal, we set off to the next guy. We don't get too far though seeing as Izaya took it upon himself to show up. I refuse to admit I was a little happy. Tom sighs before saying he can finish up today's work on his own, leaving me to chase Izaya as I always do.

Now this chase was like every other one before, except for one small thing, Izaya wasn't running toward Shinjuku like he normally does. We were heading in the same direction as my apartment, what business could the flea have going to that part of Ikebukuro? I narrowed my eyes at the fleas form when I realised he was heading straight _for_ my apartment. Seriously what the hell is his plan? He turns to flash that smirk of his before running up the stairs to my apartment. I speed up a little to try and catch up.

When I reach my apartment door, I realise it is ajar. Damn flea must have picked the lock. I open the door and walk in, flea better not have touched any of my stuff. Next thing I know the doors shut behind me and its dark, I really gotta learn to open my curtains before I leave for work in the mornings. Just as I am about to tell the flea to piss off outta my apartment, I feel thin yet slightly toned arms wrap around my waist accompanied by a whisper of 'Happy Birthday, Shizu-chan'. Before I can respond or retaliate, the lights come on and with a collective shout of Happy Birthday I see Shinra, Celty, Kasuka, Kadota and the gang, and oddly enough Izaya's sisters. I'm surprised at seeing them all here, for me, on my birthday. Though after the surprise wears off, I become aware of just who _still_ has his arms around me. I make a move to make him let go of me, which he does, only to then put his arms around my waist again. I turn to give him a questioning look and see him sticking his tongue out at me. That has got to be the cutest and most childish things I've seen him do. Wait hang on, what the hell?! I just thought the flea was cute?! You ask me about the slight blush that appeared on my face and I will deny it.

No one in the room seemed remotely surprised that Izaya was doing this, well Erika was giving us some creepy grin, and why haven't I thrown Izaya somewhere? I'm just going to say I'm in shock that everyone came here to wish me happy birthday, yeah let's stick with that.

As time progressed, I actually had a rather fun time, even if Izaya insisted on staying right next to me for whatever reason. The guys didn't really do much in way of gifts, settling for buying cakes and other sweet things since it was no secret that I had a huge sweetooth. Somehow they coerced me into playing spin the bottle, which I will admit was a little embarrassing since shinra kept daring Izaya to do stuff like sit in my lap for 3 turns or something. Most people would wonder how I and Izaya weren't trying to kill each other, it's simple. He wasn't being an asshole and trying to piss me off, and the chase earlier was only to make sure I came back here rather than walk the streets for a few hours. Though I must say I am curious as to why Izaya had a part in all this, I would have thought he would stay away from it all or try to ruin it, but no it seems it was partly his idea. After a few hours, people began to leave and eventually it was just me and Izaya. I didn't mind that Izaya was still here but I was wondering why. I'm sure he had better things to be doing. I turn to my right about to ask him why he's still here, hell I'll ask why he was here in the first place. Though as I turned I realised he was looking at me, while seemingly in deep thought. Before I could voice my questions he leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I know I said it earlier, but Happy Birthday, Shizuo".

Heh, I guess Birthdays aren't so bad.


End file.
